


然後陪伴

by Didy_miny



Series: 短篇合輯 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 短篇合輯 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741





	然後陪伴

「勝哲吶，起床了」

躺在床上的勝哲拉過凈漢在自己懷裡，緊緊抱著他將臉埋在他的頸窩，用力的吸取凈漢的香氣

「嗯……還想睡」

凈漢轉過身捏捏勝哲的鼻子

「不行，你今天要上班」

勝哲無奈的睜開眼看著凈漢撫摸他的頭髮

「稿子趕完了?」

「嗯」

「睡了嗎」

「還沒，不知不覺寫完就天亮了」

勝哲將凈漢再次拉進懷裡

「我們凈漢辛苦了，對不起說好要陪你的，我卻睡著了」

凈漢搖搖頭

「沒關係，還好你沒陪我，不然你怎麼上班」

勝哲在凈漢的臉頰上親了一下，就是沒有起床的意思

「呀，快起床，我做了早餐」

勝哲把凈漢死死的禁錮在懷裡，讓凈漢無法動彈

「在三分鐘就好」

（……分割線……）

吃完早餐後，勝哲換好衣服準備去上班，凈漢站在門口看著勝哲穿鞋

等他穿好鞋重新站起來再替他整理衣服

「我出門之後就去睡覺吧，今天阿姨會過來，你就安心的睡吧，等你醒來我就回來了」

「你回來就是晚上了，我哪有那麼會睡，又不是小豬」

「你看看你的黑眼圈，不睡成小豬是不可能的」

「好好好，我就當個小豬等你回來」

勝哲撒嬌般的笑了，在自己的臉頰上指了指，凈漢好笑又無奈的在勝哲臉上印上一記響亮的吻

「撒浪黑」

勝哲拉起凈漢的手在手腕的疤痕上輕輕一吻

「拉都撒浪黑」

勝哲出門後熬了一夜的凈漢一沾到床就呼呼大睡了

復合之後，兩個人到感情比以前都還要濃密，甚至比熱戀期都來的要濃厚

或許是因為失去過才更懂得珍惜，兩人分開的那一年就是自己的過錯所付出的代價

這一年間，他們都各自反省了，也在思念中找回他們最初的愛戀，明白了即使因為對方受傷過或傷害過對方，卻仍然愛著對方真真切切的感覺，於是重新走在一起

重新在一起後，勝哲不再只專注於工作，開始懂得放權給下屬，讓他們分擔工作，減少加班，開始拒絕不必要的應酬，不讓自己醉醺醺的回家，把時間拿來陪伴凈漢

凈漢學會講出心裡的感覺，不再只是憋著，慢慢的回到那個淘氣可愛的凈漢，學會找空間讓自己喘口氣，適時的讓自己放鬆，偶爾出門逛逛，找個咖啡館寫作，到環境優美的地方畫畫

在家事方面，勝哲特別請了一個阿姨，每天來家裡打掃兩個小時，讓凈漢不用邊工作還要邊擔心家事，假日阿姨放假時勝哲就會跟凈漢一起做，即使常常笨手笨腳幫倒忙，凈漢卻仍是笑笑的替他收拾，因為重要的不是要勝哲幫忙而是要他陪伴

每次勝哲需要出席宴會，凈漢會提勝哲打理裝扮，然後陪著他一起帥氣的參加，跟他一起面對尷尬的場景，失禮的對話，或是一起把對手耍的團團轉，再開心的偷偷慶祝

每次凈漢需要熬夜趕稿，勝哲總會陪在一旁，有時幫他查查資料，有時替他泡咖啡盛水倒茶，有時甚至只是坐在一旁靜靜的看書

這是他們愛的表現，平平淡淡卻濃厚無比，日子平凡卻幸福的可以，跟過去相比天差地遠

凈漢再次醒來已經是下午二點了，一睜開眼映入眼簾的是勝哲多情的眼神

「看吧，我就說你醒來我就回來了吧」

凈漢臉上充滿幸福的笑容，害羞的拉起棉被遮住自己的臉

勝哲伸手透過棉被在凈漢腰間撓癢，惹得凈漢咯咯笑，最後凈漢投降兩顆眼睛露出棉被

「怎麼那麼早回來?」

「因為想你啊」

凈漢突然伸出雙手拉下勝哲給他偷襲的一吻，輕咬自己的下唇

「我也想你」

勝哲也不甘示弱欺身把凈漢壓在身下狠狠的親吻，唇舌交纏之間發出了親密的水聲，不知親了多久兩人才放開彼此調整呼吸

「我們等等去散步吧」

凈漢閒來無事最喜歡找個漂亮的公園散步，一聽到勝哲說要去散步，就興奮地拿起床頭的手機，給勝哲看

「那我要去這裡，離這裡只有十五分鐘，很漂亮人也不多，我們可以去野餐」

勝哲拍了拍凈漢的屁股

「好，都聽你的，趕快去刷刷牙，嘴巴臭死了」

「臭死了，剛剛還親的那麼開心」

凈漢洗梳完換好衣服，勝哲已經把特別請阿姨做好的飯捲放入野餐籃裡，兩人手牽著手開心地出門去

一到公園，凈漢就像個孩子一樣東跑跑西跳跳的，露出開心的笑容

「凈漢你慢點，不然待會你又喊累了」

勝哲最了解凈漢了，體力總是很快就用完了，照這樣跑跑跳跳下去，沒過一會兒就會開始喊累，吵著要人背

凈漢聽到勝哲的提醒，才停下來放慢腳步，等勝哲過來握著自己的手開始真正的散步

每次牽手勝哲總會輕輕的摩挲凈漢手腕的疤痕，凈漢也不覺得彆扭，這已是無意間的習慣動作了

這個傷疤時時刻刻提醒著他們，現在自己手裡握著的是多麼的珍貴，是如何失而復得的，一定要好好珍惜彼此，不要在重蹈覆轍

沒過多久凈漢又再次活蹦亂跳，指著不遠處的美景吵著要畫畫，拿著畫具跑到那裡席地而坐，在畫本上認真作畫

勝哲無奈地緩緩走到他身邊，在草地上鋪上野餐的蓆子，拉著凈漢坐到蓆子上，拿出食物慢慢地餵給凈漢，甚麼也沒做就只是靜靜地在一旁陪伴

最後凈漢的畫畫玩了，食物也吃完了，勝哲躺在凈漢的腿上，感受午後的時光，微風輕輕地撫過他們的臉龐，陽光溫和的曝曬在他們身上，很是愜意

勝哲悄悄抬眼看著凈漢仰頭幸福滿足的臉龐

「有什麼話想說嗎」

凈漢也很了解勝哲，有話想說又欲言而止的表現就是這樣

「果然逃不過你的法眼」

凈漢輕輕地笑了，低頭對上勝哲的眼

「當然，我是你老公好嗎」

「後天家族有聚會，上回媽跟我說，如果你願意也一起回去吧，她說很久沒見你了」

自從上次那回事後，凈漢就沒有再回過勝哲的老家了，也沒再管過家族事務

勝哲的家族很龐大，從前是貴族家財萬貫，每三個月要聚會一次是老祖宗訂下的規矩，為的是聯繫感情互相扶持，雖然家族幾代傳承下來已經不再是富可敵國，卻仍是當地的名門望族

勝哲在工作上的順遂，也有一部分是因為家族名望高，自然而然會讓人多留意，加上自身能力強才能擁有今日的成功

身為嫡系，家族活動自然落在他們家身上，凈漢和勝哲結婚後都是由他處理，如今凈漢不管了，只能由勝哲的媽媽處理了

勝哲媽媽年輕時也做過，但畢竟時代不同，觀念習慣都有所改變，加上凈漢一直以來都做得不錯

都說由儉入奢易由奢入儉難，習慣了凈漢的方式，突然換回勝哲媽媽的，實在是天差地遠，難免會有微詞，因此讓她感受到壓力

這才發現原來凈漢是多麼的重要，給他減輕了多少壓力，又想到當年出事時對凈漢說的那些話，真的不堪入耳，心裡開始充滿愧疚

但是每次凈漢都不回老家，自己又沒有臉再去他們的家，只能一直僵持著，到了最近才偶而會要求勝哲邀請凈漢

勝哲也不急著得到答案，只是拉過凈漢的手輕輕地把玩著，給足凈漢充足的空間思考

「還是你去就好了，我就不去了」

凈漢輕聲的說著，畢竟他們之間還梗著深深的芥蒂，當年勝哲媽媽說的話，凈漢從沒忘過，讓他失去控制再次弄傷自己的那些話，沒有那麼簡單就能淡忘原諒的

「恩，我知道了」

勝哲深知如此，不會逼著凈漢，解鈴還須繫鈴人，這個心結只能他自己想通

「我們回家吧」

「恩」

「勝哲背我回家」

凈漢拿過勝哲手上的東西，跳上他的背，夕陽的陪襯下，邁向回家的路

為了的路還很長，有什麼等著他們不得而知，能為彼此做的只有陪伴了

執子之手，與子偕老


End file.
